2016 Happy Thanksgiving!
2016 - Happy Thanksgiving! is a temporary event that started on November 24, 2016. = Event Description = The smell of turkey is wafting from the kitchen - Thanksgiving has begun! Build buildings and celebrate with your citizens and friends. Complete all the quests on time and get the New Hope Hotel! '' In order to win the final reward, the player has to complete 10 tasks. = Duration and Reward = Event Duration: 11 days and 6 hours Final reward: New Hope Hotel Tasks are designed around the following items: Gifts From citizens you get for 1 Hybrid Event For some tasks you have to produce goods. Farms, Paper Mills and Ranches have gotten extra options, which are only available during the event. And then there are the turkeys wandering around. I was hoping that they would count for last year's Gift Hunter Achievement , but - no. They are totally out of the context of the Thanksgiving event, though they give you 20 rating points. Slaughtering one requires tapping on it 5 times (I think). You can get: VIP points, and ---- VIP Active Bonuses If you are VIP level 4 or above, active VIP bonuses can help you acquire event resources more quickly. Especially important is that, at VIP level 5 or above, active bonuses can help you acquire the rarest event resource more quickly. Active bonuses must be activated using a certificate. See the VIP page for more information. ---- = Event Tasks = 1. A Holiday Feast ''Thanksgiving has begun! Prepare a holiday feast. You can start by borrowing cookbooks from citizens. By the way, everyone is already decorating their tables for Thanksgiving dinner, so it's time to make some holiday decorations! *Get 10 Cookbooks from citizens *Produce 10 Paper Turkeys Reward: 1, 5000, 100, 350 2. Parade of Plenty Your citizens can't wait to celebrate Thanksgiving with you. Don't let them down - accept the Thanksgivig presents they've prepared just for you. *Get 5 Gift Jars from citizens (10 energy each) *Get a Pack of Plenty from citizens (30 hats each) Reward: 1, 6500, 125, 450 3. Fill Your Plates There's a wonderful soup recipe in one of the cookbooks. Make a few servings for your citizens to try. By the way, it's time to send gifts to your friends. Make sure no one goes without a present. * Send 10 Heartfelt Gifts to your friends (20 stuffing each) you receive Heartfelt gifts it's advised not to take them till a later part of this event which will ask you to 'receive' heartfelt gifts * Produce 20 Pumpkin Soup Reward: 9000, 225, 850 Reward! Museum of Traditions 4. A History Lesson A holiday is a great excuse to open a new facility in your city dedicated to the event. Build a Museum of Traditions and collect the first profits from it. Don't forget to accept gifts from your citizens - they want to thank you after all. '' * Collect income from the Museum of Traditions 3 times * Collect 3 Packs of Plenty from citizens Reward: 1, 7500, 150, 500 5. Hats Off! ''The director of the museum has suggested opening an exhibit of pilgim hats made by the people of your city. Your citizens love artistic events, so they should like the idea. Work on the exhibit and don't forget to accept gifts from your friends. * Collect 40 Pilgrim Hats from citizens * Get 10 Heartfelt Gifts from your friends Reward: 1, 8000, 175, 500 6. Golden Harvest Autumn is a season of plenty. Plan informational tours to the countryside for the city residents so that everyone who wants to can learn more about the harvest. You'll also get some nice gifts from the farmers! * Send residents on any trips at the Terminal (the number depends on the player's level. The formula is: level x 100. i.e. 3200 for level 32.) * Get 20 Gift Jars from citizens Reward: 1, 8500, 200, 550 7. Tastiest Wins The Museum of Traditions has been packed every single day. It's time to upgrade it. But don't forget about Thanksgiving - hold a cooking contest! Every family has its own stuffing recipe. Try them all and decide which is the best! * Upgrade the Museum of Traditions to level 3 * Get 40 servings of Stuffing from the citizens Reward: 11.000, 350, 950 Reward! Pilgrim Mini-Theater 8. Theater on the Street The contest was a success, and you found one stuffing recipe that you particularly liked. Make stuffed turkeys using this recipe and make sure everyone has a great holiday. By the way, a few citizens think that there isn't enough entertainment in your city. Respond to this criticism with a street theater! * Collect income from the Pilgrim Mini-Theater 4 times * Make 40 Stuffed Turkeys Reward: 1, 9500, 225, 900 9. The Main Course The first customers like the delicious turkey based on the new recipe so much that word of it has already spread throughout the city. This means you need to make more! The residents of your city will definitely thank you with generous gifts. * Make 20 Stuffed Turkeys * Collect 10 Packs of Plenty from citizens Reward: 1, 10.000, 250, 1000 10. The Fun Continues All the holiday preparations are done, and now we can finally relax. Give your friends gifts and enjoy the street theater with them. They say the latest performance is amazing! Happy Thanksgiving! * Send 15 Heartfelt Gifts to your friends * Upgrade the Pilgrim Mini-Theater to level 3 Reward: 25.000, 450, 6000 Category:Event